


Letters of Love

by Maplehelicopter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Letters, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplehelicopter/pseuds/Maplehelicopter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters on the subject of love, in all its forms.<br/>Poppy Pomfrey to Remus Lupin, Ted Tonks to Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, and Harry Potter to Teddy Lupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Three letters written for a prompt in the rt_morelove community on LiveJournal for the 2014/15 Twelfth Night Tales challenge.
> 
> The first is inspired by a personal headcanon that Poppy Pomfrey and Remus Lupin had a pretty close relationship. For 7 years she saw him at his most vulnerable and I like the idea that she was a bit of a second maternal figure in his life and she had a very soft spot for him.

_A letter delivered by owl to Remus Lupin in Hestia Jones' living room where the Order sat together the night after Albus Dumbledore's death._

My dear Remus,

I'm sorry I did not get much of a chance to speak with you when you were at Hogwarts the other day. Obviously the grief we all feel over Albus' passing is overwhelming and it has been a difficult night here. I've administered several Calming Draughts to some students who are anxious and distraught following the events and of course there's the eldest Weasley boy who still requires hourly potions. I know he's a friend of yours and I hope you can be a source of comfort and advice to him and his lovely fiancee.

Remus, I'm writing because I was present when Miss Tonks made a rather startling declaration of love to you in my ward the other night and though I had not the strength or wits to say it to you then, I will say it to you now in writing. Don't be a fool, Remus.

We are given so few opportunities in life to experience unconditional love, my boy. I remember when you were such a small thing, coming alone to my office before the moon with such a mournful look on your face that I couldn't help but forget any professional decorum and give you a hug and some hot cocoa. But those friends of yours, those three boys, they loved you so fiercely and the first time you came down to the Hospital Wing with the three of them surrounding you, I knew you'd be okay. I remember writing to your parents to assure them of the fact.

War is not easy, Remus. You know it well and I know how difficult the years between the end of the last war and now have been for you. Having you at Hogwarts a few years ago was such a joy and I was so happy to see what a kind, gentle, intelligent young man you'd turned out to be. I cherished our talks over tea together in the staff room.

You have a chance for happiness and love again, Remus. Don't pass that up because you don't think yourself worthy of it. I've seen the good that love could do for a young boy terrified and alone. I know what joy it will bring the kind young man I've had the chance to see again these past few years.

The next time you're up at the castle, come see me for a pot of tea.

Love,  
Poppy Pomfrey

__________

_A letter delivered from Ted Tonks to Nymphadora Tonks at a remote cottage in Scotland two days after her wedding during her brief honeymoon._

My darling girl,

Your mother and I were surprised but delighted by your letter. Congratulations on your marriage! I know that Remus makes you happy and there is nothing more I want than to see my daughter loved and happy.

On this, the week of your wedding, I wanted to put down some advice from a man who knows a thing or two about an unconventional marriage. When I fell in love with your mother she made it very clear to me that it was going to be difficult for us to be together. While I know the circumstances surrounding your relationship with Remus are different, it still stands that there are people that the world in general does not see fit to be bonded together and yet love seems to overcome that.

It will not be easy, Nymphadora. I know you know it and I know that Remus has made his feelings on the subject clear to you. Your mother tried to convince me not to marry her and told me that her family was too much of a burden and that even if she was cast away by them that they would always be a thorn in our side. It was not easy, my girl. It still isn't always easy.

Remember the following, from a father who knows: You are two people from two very different backgrounds. There are things you will never fully understand about Remus' life and there are things he will not understand about you. Embrace your differences. Love him more for the parts of him you cannot understand.

I love you so very much  
-Dad

_________________

_A letter written by Harry Potter the summer after the deaths of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Held in his Gringotts vault until a time Harry sees fit to give it to Teddy._

Dear Teddy,

I'm writing this down now because so much has happened this past year and these memories are so fresh in my mind that I feel like I will preserve them best in words. It is a mild night in August and I'm at the Burrow. The Weasleys have been kind enough to set up a place for me in the room that Bill and Charlie shared so I have a place to stay until I feel ready to move out to my own flat.

It has been a really hard year. It's only been two months since the final battle of the war and two months since we lost your parents and many others. I know you'll have heard their names and memories of them by the time you're old enough to read this letter. We will talk about them often, I'm sure.

Your father asked me to be your godfather not long before he died. I am honoured to be that for you. My own godfather, Sirius, was a very dear friend of your dad and was very important to me. You are very important to me, Teddy.  
I will tell you often about how much your parents loved you, as many people told me about my own parents. But some of the most special things I know about my parents were simple memories shared with me about their lives. Lots of people loved your mum and dad and they will tell you many things about them. Here are some things I don't want to forget to share with you.

Your dad was my Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher during my third year. We always said he was the only competent teacher in that job during my entire time at Hogwarts. Hopefully by the time you read this and go off to school they've found someone half as amazing at the job as your dad was. He taught me to cast a Patronus and to ward off Dementors. He could find the good in anything and was very kind to struggling students. He did not have an easy life and I will explain it more to you when you're much older, but know that he had a lot of joy too. And the greatest happiness I ever witnessed was the day he proudly announced your birth.

I did not know your mum nearly as well but she so bravely fought for our cause and was one of the people who came to take me back to the safety of Hogwarts the last time I left the home of my aunt and uncle. You have her incredible talent of Metamorphagus and I am sure you will inherit the amazing sense of humour both your parents possessed. Whether it is the more outrageous puns and visual pranks of your mum or the slyer, more dry humour of your dad I look forward to finding out.

When you read this letter, ask me to tell you in detail about the obstacle course your dad set for us as a final exam. Don't let me forget to tell you what happened to Ron with the Grindylow. Ask me to tell you about the game of charades we played in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place when your mum morphed into about a dozen different celebrities and Ginny couldn't stop laughing. I'll show you the set of books your dad and Sirius bought me for Christmas and the model of the Firebolt your mum bought for me that same year.

Ask me whatever you want to know about them. If I can't answer, we'll find someone who can. We'll remember them always, Teddy.

Love from your godfather,  
Harry Potter


End file.
